


The Camera Eye: Training Day

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [68]
Category: D-OUT (Band), MEJIBRAY, Royz, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiro and Kouki are filming a video that they know is going to be a winner. Subaru and Hayato are taking MiA out on his first Pokemon Go session. And both groups are currently on a collision course .  . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Kiryu, Royz and Codomo Dragon belong to B.P. Records, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, D=OUT currently belong to Speed Disk, I own the story only. I saw in a fan report on a Mejibray in-store appearance that MiA said he's started playing Pokemon Go. I couldn't resist bringing that into Camera Eye.

All things considered, Mahiro was genuinely enjoying working on this video.

Not that he didn’t enjoy working on this stuff anyway – both sexual and non-sexual scenes offered their own brands of enjoyment. And they especially had fun with the My Dragon Video stuff, which could get genuinely silly at times.

But there was something about Kabuki Disco – the name of the current production – where all the stars seemed to be lining up in the right direction. Maybe it was the script – the usual duo of Takemasa and Mitsuki had been joined by a new writer, Tomoya, and they’d come up with something special. Maybe it was the fact that Kouki was fitting in with their crew like he’d always been there.

Or maybe it was just that Mahiro was comfortably settled into PSC Productions now. It was a home like none other he’d known in his professional life, save for his early days in the horror industry – before the discontent had set in.

The fact that he and Junji were so happy in their four-way relationship with Subaru and Tomoya had a lot to do with that. It made everything feel that much more like, well, family.

Today, they were shooting outdoors, at a grove of trees in a park. It was a leadup to a sex scene – which would be shot later on at one of the studios that Kiryu Video had managed to borrow from a mainstream television company. It was through their usual not-quite-truth methods, of course. The director, Kobe, had told the owners, with a wink, that it was for a “historical production.” The owners had winked back and given permission.

Mahiro stood there watching the lights getting set up, dressed in his samurai costume, his sword at his side. Kouki walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Ready for a big day?” he said.

“I’m always ready,” Mahiro said. “In every way possible.”

“Oh, I know that,” Kouki said. “You’re starting to make me jealous of Subaru, you know? Getting to be in bed with you all the time?”

Mahiro jumped a bit. “He’s not . . . we’re not . . . not all the time!”

Kouki slapped him on the back. “Don’t be modest! Look, I think it’s a great thing the four of you have. Really. I was skeptical at first when he told me, because relationships with more than three can get tricky, but you’ve managed it well and you’re happy.”

“It wouldn’t have gone as well if Tomoya and Junji hadn’t fallen for each other, too,” Mahiro said. “That would have been a mess.”

“But it wasn’t,” Kouki said. “That’s the important thing. Fate was on your side! Or maybe you were all meant to be together. Hey, I believe it’s possible for a person to have more than one destiny, or more than one soul mate.”

Mahiro didn’t want to say anything. He knew very well that Kouki’s live-in boyfriend, Ryoga, had been very much involved with Tsuzuku ever since the JAVAs. He also knew that Kouki himself had been very much involved with Manabu, one of the Screw Crew. He wasn’t sure how touchy the situation was, so he figured it was best to let the people involved do the talking on that.

Instead, he said, “That’s pretty wise advise for anyone who wants to get involved in this industry, isn’t it?”

“It’s one reason that I’m glad I’m here,” Kouki said. “What other lifestyle would accept a philosophy like that?” He gave Mahiro a big smile. “Plus, I still get to be a photographer. I win all the way around!”

Kobe came up to them. “We’re just about ready to start shooting,” he said. “We’re going up to the kiss at the onset of the sex scene. Then we’ll cut to the two of them on the futon, naked and starting to kiss heavier.”

“Good, no having to get out of this thing on-camera,” Kouki said, pulling on his traditional garment. “That’s always a mess.”

“Subaru doesn’t like undressing on-camera, either,” Mahiro said. “He was very glad to get out of the pirate costume before we shot those sex scenes.”

“Where is Subaru today, anyway?” said Kouki.

“He had a costume test along with MiA for the genie film,” Mahiro said. “After that? I’m not sure.”

* * *

The three Pokemon trainers made their way along the trail – or, rather, the street – eyes glued to their Pokedexes. Okay, it was their phones.

“You’re doing pretty well for someone who just started playing this game!” Hayato said to MiA.

“You think so?” MiA said. “It took me a bit to get used to the app. This is really different from the Game Boy Pokemon.”

“It’s better!” Subaru said. “Because you’re REALLY running around looking for Pokemon! You’re not sitting on the couch at home doing it!”

“Oh, my mom used to freak out about that,” Hayato said. “She used to tell me to get outside, that I was letting my body go to waste sitting around with that game all the time. And I used to tell her that I was exercising my mind, which is as important as exercising your body. And then she’d flip out and just about boot me out of the house, but I’d sneak the Game Boy out with me.”

“My mother wouldn’t get that mad,” Subaru said. “But she did kind of trail my brother and I to the park to make sure we were actually playing soccer with other kids rather than pulling out our Game Boys.”

“Koichi is really amused that I’m playing, by the way,” MiA said, looking at his map again. “He’s threatening to make me a trainer outfit to wear when I go out catching Pokemon.”

“Why do you say threatening?” Hayato said. “That could be cute!”

“You don’t know Koichi’s designs,” MiA said. “He’s likely to give me a hat and scarf made of plush Pokemon sewn together. He does things like that. He’ll go to flea markets looking for cheap, odd things that he can use in designs. He’s come back from them hauling a huge sack and saying everything in it cost less than 1000 yen, and next thing I know it, he’s made a jacket out of an old tablecloth with a stuffed cat sewn on each shoulder.”

“If he makes something like that, we’ll find a coin locker along the way and dump the hat and scarf,” Subaru said. He looked at the map, frowning. “Hey . . . are we in some kind of a dead zone? I’m seeing no Pokemon here at all.”

“Widen the map,” Hayato said. “There might be some a few blocks away that we’re missing.”

“Hey, you’re right,” Subaru said. “Over here, that park . . . there’s a ton of them!”

“Let’s go!” said MiA, and they took off in the correct direction . . .

Unaware that Pokemon maps didn’t show things like, for example, whether a given region was being used for a porn video shoot that day.

* * *

“And . . . action!” Kobe shouted.

Mahiro knew this dialogue by heart. He also knew the importance of the scene he was going to shoot. This was the point where the relationship between his character and the strange visitor from another time period that he was guarding went from bickering-and-boinking to real love.

He stomped out from the trees, brushing leaves from his hair. “No, that was not just another skirmish!” he recited. “You could have been killed! We both could have!”

“I said I was sorry, didn’t I?” Kouki said, coming through the trees after him.

“You don’t understand the seriousness of this situation!” Mahiro said. “Those people want you dead because you messed up their plans. And they don’t just fight with swords. They know sorcery. They can’t use their full power again until the next full moon – but still!”

“Look, I wasn’t trained to fight with a sword all my life like you were!” Kouki said. “We don’t do that where I come from! Swords are things used in movies.”

“They’e used for real here!” said Mahiro, wheeling on him with angry eyes. “They’re real, and they’ll get you killed in an instant! And what are ‘movies,’ anyway?”

Kobe watched from behind the camera, beaming with satisfaction. Oh, this scene was going beautifully. It was a once-in-a-lifetime take. Both of them were giving magnificent performances. It was the kind of thing you’d see in a mainstream movie, not a porno. If they kept this up, this take would be a keeper – and a classic.

* * *

The three trainers were having remarkable luck in the park so far. Within minutes of arriving, MiA had a Pidgeotto, Subaru caught a Rattata and Hayato was currently on the track of a Growlithe. He emerged from a clump of trees, phone held over his head.

“Got it!” he said. “This place is great! There’s Pokemon everywhere!”

“Not too many people know about this place,” Subaru said. “I’m surprised the game is putting so many here.”

“Isn’t this the park Uruha uses for exteriors sometimes?” MiA said, looking around.

“So that’s why it looks familiar!” Hayato said. “Aoi-sama and Kazuki-sama fucked in this park once!”

“Not really in the park,” MiA said. “I mean, the leadup to the sex scene would have been shot here, sure, but the actual scene would have been done in someone’s backyard, using close shots.”

“We’d get arrested if we actually filmed sex in a public place,” Subaru said, looking at the map again. “Oh, my God – over on the other side of those trees over there? There’s a Meowth!”

“A Meowth?” said Hayato. “You’re shitting me!”

“I’m not! Look!” Subaru held his phone up so they could see the screen.

“Holy crap!” Hayato suddenly took off. “Race you to it!”

MiA and Subaru just glanced at each other for a split second – and then, they took off as well.

* * *

The scene being filmed had reached its most intense point – the actual confession of feelings. And, Kobe thought, the two of them had just kept getting more and more brilliant as the scene went on. The momentum was building. The final climax of the scene, leading up to the kiss and the sex, would be flat-out blockbuster.

Mahiro was gripping the front of Kouki’s kimono. “No, I don’t know what I’m going to do after you go home!” he nearly shouted. “That’s the worst thing about it! I’ve managed all my life without you and then you fall out of the sky and my life is all turned around! I don’t think I can go back to the way I was before! Do you know how messed up that makes me feel? Do you?”

“Do you know how messed-up this makes ME feel?” Kouki replied, in a near-yell himself. “I’m not supposed to be here! I’m not supposed to be born for more than a hundred years! I’m supposed to be dancing in a disco, not running away from guys with swords! And I’m not even supposed to know you! For all I know, you’re one of my ancestors! But I’m . . .” He looked away. “Never mind.”

“You’re what?” Mahiro said. “You’re WHAT? Are you going to say you’re falling in love with me? Because if that’s true, then . . .”

And at that moment, three young men burst out of the trees behind them, screaming and waving phones over their heads, seemingly running for their lives. The one with red and black hair slid his finger across his screen, then started jumping up and down, yelling, “YES! I GOT IT! I WIN! I WIN!”

“CUT!” Kobe yelled. “DAMMIT! It was going so well!”

“Cut?” said Hayato, looking around, baffled. “Cut?” And then, he saw the film crew. “Oh shit!”

Subaru just stood there, starting at the people who were filming. Of all the rotten luck, it had to be . . .

“Mahiro?” he said, in a quiet voice.

“Subaru?” Mahiro said, looking equally baffled.

“How did you get here?” Kobe was usually even-tempered, but these boys had ruined one of the best scenes of his life! “This is a film set! You interrupted the best take of this entire . . .” And then, he recognized one of the boys. Yes, that was the one who’d been Performer of the Year. “MiA-san?”

“Kobe-san, I’m so sorry!” MiA suddenly bowed so low his nose touched his knees. “We didn’t know!”

“We didn’t see the cameras!” Subaru said. “We just followed the map! Really!”

Hayato was the most freaked out of all of them. This was Kobe! He was incredibly powerful in the industry! He could make or break a career! And he’d just ruined his scene! He suddenly threw himself to his knees, bowing all the way to the ground.

“I’m so sorry, Kobe-sama!” he said. “We were catching Pokemon! We didn’t see or hear you! We didn’t even know the cameras were there! We wouldn’t have even gone into this park if we knew that you were shooting! We . . .”

He was interrupted by the sound of loud, hysterical laughter. Everyone turned – to see Kouki bent over double, roaring until tears streamed down his face.

“Oh, my God,” he gasped. “Oh, my God . . . catching Pokemon . . . they broke into our scene for Pokemon . . .”

And then, Mahiro started to giggle, also, then laugh, then double over with laughter as well. Kobe just stared at the two of them, then at the guys who were still bowing and apologizing . . .

He burst into a torrent of giggles, and before he knew it, he was laughing harder than all of them.

The three would-be trainers looked at each other, then at the people who were laughing – by this time, the crew had joined in as well – and they started laughing, too. Pretty soon, the entire park was being rocked by the sound of hilarity.

It wouldn’t make the news like some other Pokemon Go incidents – players becoming victims of crimes, finding dead bodies, and the like. But as far as they were concerned, it was newsworthy in itself.

Kobe wouldn’t have his beginning-to-end single perfect take. But he’d have one hell of a DVD extra.

* * *

Mahiro and Kouki were still breaking into giggles every so often as the makeup assistant touched them up at the indoor set.

They were wearing yukatas for now, which they’d shed as soon as they were ready to film. The camera crew was setting up around the futon where their characters were going to truly make love for the first time.

Fortunately, they hadn’t lost as much of the original scene as they’d feared. They were able to do a reshoot from the point where Mahiro grabbed hold of Kouki’s kimono – and it went as well as the first take. Well, the third take did. The second was spoiled by the two actors starting to laugh again when they remembered the Pokemon incident.

They then drove to the indoor set, to film the actual sex. Kobe came up to them once their makeup was finished.

“You’re not going to have any trouble doing this after events from earlier today, are you?” he said.

“You mean, the invasion by Ash, Brock and Misty?’ Kouki said. “Nope. I’m all pro. Besides, I don’t have trouble doing anything of the sort with this guy.” He wrapped an arm around Mahiro. “He’s damn hot.”

“All right, then,” Kobe said. “Everyone get ready. This is how I want things to go with you two . . .”

A few minutes later, the cameras were swinging into place, and Kouki and Mahiro were already on the futon, naked and wrapped in each other’s arms. They had been instructed to just start making out, and the director would call “Action” once they got going – so the scene would fade from the kiss in the grove to the two of them already starting to go at it on the futon.

“You realize we’re just going to have to work together again, don’t you?” Kouki said, stroking the side of Mahiro’s face.

Mahiro gave him a smile. “I don’t mind,” he said. “Not at all.” He leaned over to kiss his partner . . . lying here together, their height difference didn’t matter one bit. Not that Mahiro was inhibited by Kouki being tall at all. Far from it. Given how much taller Junji was than him, it was an everyday occurrence.

Their lips met, and it was softly, gently pleasurable to both men. They deepened the kiss quickly, suddenly forgetting about the cameras, the other people in the room . . . just what you did when one of these scenes was going well.

Mahiro relaxed into the moment, aware of nothing but the fact that Kouki's tongue was pushing into his mouth and the taller man's hands were starting to roam his body. He pushed back, his tongue stroking his co-star's as he arched upward, slightly, inviting what was to come next . . .

Which was Kouki licking his way down his neck, pausing to suck at his pulse line in a way that made Mahiro let out a genuine moan – no emotions faked here, oh, no. Not when Kouki seemed to have a roadmap of the sensitive nerves in Mahiro's body. He was licking his way down Mahiro's neck, pausing to nip at the skin every so often, moving down over his shoulders.

One of the cameras zoomed in for a tight closeup on the nipple they knew Kouki was headed toward – and they were rewarded with a beautiful shot of a tongue flicking back and forth over the hard bud, caressing it gently before he lowered his head and sucked hard.

Mahiro let out a loud “Ahh!” as he grabbed the back of his co-star's head. The teeth that scraped lightly at him wouldn't be caught by the cameras, they were for Mahiro's benefit only – but it was one he was very glad for. He was tipping his head back, his eyes closed, in some kind of erotic trance.

When Kouki pulled back from him, Mahiro sat up halfway, panting – and suddenly remembering the cameras. He knew what he had to do next. He sat up al the way, looking to return the favor he'd just received, leaning over so he could lick and suck at the other man's nipple . . .

He traced the surrounding pink, then rubbed over the bud, feeling it harden in response to his touch. Spontaneously, he brought his hand to the other side, caressing the other nipple . . . whether the cameras would pick up his action or not, the mikes would definitely catch Kouki's moan.

Mahiro licked down the other man's chest, heart pounding, tasting every inch of his lover's skin, feeling the taut flesh – oh, yes, it was obvious that Kouki worked out. He knew he had to keep the cameras at least in the back of his mind now – there were only so many angles where a blow job could be fully caught by the cameras, especially when the guys involved were on a futon.

He took the cock in his hand when he reached it, running his fingers up and down slowly, licking the tip. As one would expect from a man of Kouki's height, he was big – and beautiful. Mahiro traced the shape of it, listening for the resulting moans, which would tell him where the other man was most sensitive. When he was rewarded with a shudder as he brushed over a spot right under the head, he knew what he had to do.

Mahiro licked down the shaft, making sure the camera could catch it, and paused at the sensitive place, flicking back and forth. He was rewarded with a loud moan and a hand gripping the back of his head, pulling his hair a little – which just sent a thrill through Mahiro's body, his own cock hardening more.

He opened his lips, sliding down on the thing, and he filled his mouth so nicely, so completely . . . he sucked, moving up and down slowly, and the hand gripped the back of his head again, the little bit of pain spicing the pleasure, just making Mahiro suck harder as he started to move up and down . . .

Right now, he wasn't aware that he was giving the camera a lovely view of a hard cock slipping through full lips. He was losing himself entirely in sensation, in the scent and taste of his lover, in the sounds Kouki was making . . . and Mahiro was making sounds in response, moaning in his throat as he moved faster . . .

Mahiro had to will himself to stop. He wanted to keep going, to suck this man all the way to ecstasy, to pull back and feel his come shoot all over his face . . .

But he also wanted what was supposed to be coming up next. He wanted that big cock deep in him. And so, he eased back with one last lick, moving up to kiss Kouki's lips.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Kouki said, running his fingers over Mahiro's hair.

Mahiro opened his eyes, looking slightly scandalized – such language was not commonly used in his character's day. The very dirtiness of it made it a turn-on, though.

“Yes,” Mahiro said, and got down on the futon on all fours, then leaned forward so his head was resting on his hands, giving the camera a perfect view of his ass. He parted his legs, expecting to feel Kouki start to prepare him . . .

What he felt instead was a sharp spank to his right cheek, which made him arch upward and moan. It was totally unexpected – he didn't even know Kouki was kinky at all – but it made it all the more exciting. “Again,” he gasped, and Kouki spanked the other side of his ass, harder this time.

There was a pause as Kouki reached for the stone flask that was supposed to represent the kind of oil that was used for sex during this time period, but was very much filled with modern lube. And then, a finger was probing him – as Kouki used his other hand to deliver another spank, which made Mahiro cry out louder, arching back into the penetration.

There was another spank as the finger moved in and out, and Mahiro was aware that he was moaning loudly, the stinging pain mixing with the pleasure of a finger moving through him, opening him up, stroking sensitive spots . . .

When the second one pushed into him, Mahiro cried out again, knowing he couldn't wait for his lover's cock, to be filled completely. Goddamn it, the spanking was turning him on like nobody's business, every smack of Kouki's hand sending sparks shooting through his body . . .

He'd been spanked before, plenty of times – on-camera and off. Junji liked to have Mahiro bend over his lap sometimes. But this . . . maybe it was the fact that it just wasn't expected, that Kouki seemed like such a nice guy. Okay, a nice guy with a bit of a silly side – which made him even less likely to be kinky.

And a nice guy suddenly getting nasty was damn hot.

When the third finger penetrated, Mahiro suddenly leaned back, moaning, “Please, I want you in me, please . . .” It was completely spontaneous. He was aching for it now, needing to be filled with that cock . . .

The fingers slipped out of him, and after a pause for Kouki to prepare himself, Mahiro felt hands gently spreading his ass apart. He paused, breath held . . .

And then, it was pushing into him, and it felt even more huge than it did in Mahiro's mouth. He gripped the bedding under him, breathing deeply, willing himself past the initial pain . . . Kouki just kept filling him more and more, and Mahiro willed himself to relax, wanting to take in as much as he could.

Given their height differences, there were only so many positions they could use for the cameras, and doggystyle was one of them. As good as it was starting to feel, Mahiro was beginning to wish that he could see Kouki's face, see the other man reacting to the pleasure as well . . .

And then, the thrusting started – slow and gentle at first, getting Mahiro adjusted to the penetration. Oh, God – it was amazing. Mahiro was so filled, until the point where he thought he'd burst, but it was so very good, so hot and delicious . . .

Kouki was starting to move faster, thrust harder, and Mahiro moved back against him, moaning, “More, more, you're so good . . .” They sped up, more and more, and Kouki gripped his hips, moaning in pleasure, the fingers digging in just enough to create a tiny bit of pain, just enhancing the delicious sensations . . . 

Suddenly, Mahiro felt an arm grip him across the chest, and he was pulled backward until he was upright, his back against Kouki's chest. It was a common position, designed to give the audience a good view of the uke's body.

What they were seeing was Mahiro bathed in sweat, skin flushed, taking control of his own pleasure, thrusting down hard on the cock filling him, wriggling so it would hit the sweetest spots.

Mahiro kept moving down harder, wanting all of that cock he could take, feeling Kouki's hand wrap around his erection, stroking him rapidly, only adding to his erotic frenzy. He shifted his hips again, and suddenly he hit a spot that made him see sparks behind his eyelids. He thrust hard again, and again . . .

And Mahiro cried out at the top of his lungs, his entire body shaking with an orgasm so intense that he thought he was going to explode. Wave after wave of shudders passed through him, until Kouki let go of him and he slumped to the bed again, moaning.

He felt his lover thrust into him hard, gripping his hips, and then Kouki cried out, pulling out of him, coming all over his ass, giving the camera a lovely view of the rounded flesh covered in white.

The two collapsed to the futon together and began to kiss, totally unaware of the director yelling, “Cut!” - they were still wrapped up in the moment, and each other.

Mahiro lay his head on Kouki’s chest, exhaling a long breath. “That was fabulous,” he said. “You know what you’re doing.”

“Not as much as you,” Kouki said. “Damn. I could do this again. Except you wore me out.”

“Another time,” Mahiro said. “You wore me out, too.” He snuggled closer. “I wasn't expecting you to spank me.”

“Was that okay?” Kouki said. “It just kind of happened. Your ass was so hot, and . . .”

“It's all right,” Mahiro said. “I loved it. In fact, I think it's why I came so hard. You know how to spank, too.”

“It's something that I, well, just discovered,” Kouki said. “Glad you think I got good at it so fast!”

Is he just exploring kink? Mahiro thought. The idea of this seeming nice guy suddenly finding new avenues of his sexuality was rather intriguing. Not to mention very hot.

And it piqued Mahiro's curiosity, too. Maybe there were things they could explore together, someday.

“By the way, I hope you’re not too tired,” Kouki said, wrapping his arms around his partner. “Because I have an idea. Not sexual, don’t worry – neither of us is up to that right now. Just fun.”

“Oh?” Mahiro said, raising his head. “What is it?”

“Do you happen to know where your little Pokemon trainer and his friends will be a bit later?”

* * *

Subaru, MiA and Hayato stood in front of “Pornbucks,” all looking at their phones. They weren’t looking for Pokemon now, though. They were looking for messages.

“He said that he and Kouki would be coming here right after they were finished cleaning up from the shoot,” Subaru said. “But I don’t know why he asked us to wait outside for him.”

“Probably wants to make sure he can see us,” MiA said. “It gets crowded in there this time of day.”

“But wouldn’t that be all the more reason to go in?” Hayato said. “To, you know, find a table?”

“I’m going to look again and see if Koichi is meeting us,” MiA said.

And at that moment, someone ran past MiA like a streak of lighting, yelling, “PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!” and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

Before he had time to react, a second person ran past, yelling, “MAKE IT DOUBLE!” and grabbing the phones away from Subaru and Hayato.

“HEY!” Subaru yelled, starting to run in the direction of the thieves. “Bring those . . .”

He stopped. There were Mahiro and Kouki, standing down the sidewalk laughing, holding the phones.

“We just stole your Pokemon!” Kouki yelled.

“All of them!” Mahiro said, holding up the two phones. “Including the one you were catching when you interrupted our scene!”

“What?” Hayato said, running after them. “You can’t steal them! They’re in the cloud, not saved on our phones!” He made a grab at Mahiro – who promptly passed the phones he was holding to the much-taller Kouki.

“You can’t play the game without the phones!” Kouki said, holding them both high above his head. “Now, I want you to make me a promise – that you’ll check with the head office to see if any of us are shooting in an area that day before catching Pokemon there.”

“What?” said Subaru.

“You heard me,” Kouki said. “Promise?” He held the phones higher.

“Okay, okay, promise!” Subaru said. MiA and Hayato nodded as well.

Mahiro took Subaru’s phone from Kouki and hugged him as he gave it back. “It’s all in good fun,” he said. “Just be careful, okay?”

Subaru nodded, hugging Mahiro back. “It was funny, though, wasn’t it?”

“Hilarious,” Mahiro said. “If they gave a JAVA for bloopers, you’d win it.”

Kouki gave the other two their phones back. “No hard feelings, right?”

“No,” MiA said. “But it was a hell of a first experience playing the game.”

And it was at that moment when Koichi showed up – bearing a hat in the form of a huge Pikachu head that he'd made for MiA – saying, “What’s going on here?”


End file.
